


"Jackson"

by koalathebear



Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny little fic inspired by their singing of "Jackson"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Jackson"

_“We got married in a fever, hotter than a pepper sprout_  
We’ve been talkin’ ‘bout Jackson, ever since the fire went out  
I’m goin’ to Jackson, I’m gonna mess around  
Yeah, I’m goin’ to Jackson, look out Jackson town.” 

As long as she could remember, Irisa had known the words to “Jackson”. It could make her smile and pull her out of one of her black moods and tempers in a way that nothing else could. 

It was just like Nolan - brash, down to earth and true.

Nolan used to tell her that the two of them were Children of the Badlands, the wild open spaces where the weak are afraid to go … With all of Nolan’s shortcomings and the ways that he had of disappointing her - Irisa knew that when Nolan was around, she’d never be afraid again. Just as he had the first time they’d met - Nolan kept the monsters away.


End file.
